The Clique: Between the Sun and the Moon
by VioletNoir92
Summary: Massie came back from being away in England, when she left the PC and BOCD behind in 8th grade. The school, the people, her friends, and especially her crushes stayed the same. A story focused on Massie, her relationships (Massington / Cassie) and slight pairings of other characters. This is an AU where characters are in 10th Grade in BOCD High School. Rated M for Mature Audience.


***** ** _Author's Notes:_** _Hi everyone! So this is my first published story on here and I've always been a die-hard fan of the Clique series. First up letting you all know that this is a slow paced story where everything progress accordingly within a timeline and is packed with details. If you're looking for a quick read then this probably isn't for you. This is an AU where the characters are all in Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School (I decided to keep the name of the school they attended in the actual series to keep things believable and more real). There, the PC is still the most popular and highly respected clique throughout the school (Skye Hamilton and the DSL daters are non-existent in my story) and Massie Block holds the Alpha status, along with her BFF Betas: Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. I preferably keeping the characters' personality and family social status the same as in Lisi's original version. The story will mainly revolves around Massie and the love triangle between her, Derrick, and Cam. There will be slight pairing of Clair & Cam, Alicia & Josh, Dylan & Chris, Kristen & Kempt but the majority part will be focusing on Massie's relationships. Please leave comments and feedbacks, they'll be appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** The Clique and all the characters belong to the author, Lisi Harrison.

 **-o0o- CHAPTER 1 -o0o-**

STATE OF THE UNION

 **IN OUT**

BOCD High Poshy English Boarding School

The PC Reunited England Beauty Brigade

New York romantic Autumn Rain, rain, and rain!

Massie finished scribbling her State of the Union; closing her iPad's Notes, she padded across the familiar white fur carpet of her room and contemplated on her Massiequin's outfit for tomorrow first day of school. It was technically her first day back to Westchester BOCD since her departure across the Ponds back in 8th Grade. She gave a once-over the mannequin's outfit for the last time: A classic yet hip and so-in-right-now black choker with a shining star pendant from Tiffany's, a simple half-sleeve white cashmere BCBG top underneath a comfy long-sleeve tan jacket from Moschino over black leggings and the latest tan ankle UGGS boots. The outfit screams cool casual yet classy and cute at the same time. Massie's eyes flickered approvingly at the Massiequin after pinning the M brooch on the jacket. She has been giddy from excitement since the moment her plane landed in Westchester a couple days ago. Massie can't wait to finally get to see her BFFs and everyone from her circle again after almost two long years. She kept her home-coming a secret from everyone, including the PC. Plopping down on her bed, her lids fluttered and closed slowly as her mind wandered to the image of a dark-hair handsome boy smiling genuinely, his one blue one green eyes sparkled. The boy of some years ago, back when he was just a boy but that image of his burned into her brain since the day she saw him in 5th Grade. Massie swung her body upward and sat straight up from her lying position, her body broke in cold sweats as she shook her heads. "Holy crap Mass, what in the fucking..." Massie shook her head, still in disbelieve at the image of the person she thought of. She won't deny it, she still has a small crush for Cam Fisher, since always; But it's just a small crush, and she has been trying to smash it down so that it has become smaller and smaller over the years. She shook her head again, standing up and taking in a big gulp of water as she clicked on the remote to her Bose Docking Station. Her mind clearing as the slow and steady rhythmic voice sounded over the side speakers. It was the voice of Danny Crawford in his "The Art of Clearing Minds and Meditation" DVD that was handed down by her mother Kendra, and it has helped Massie through many, many tough times. To be honest, Massie wasn't a meditation kind of girl. She even made a face when she first heard her money listening to that very exact DVD years ago in the old barn turned yoga studio, before Claire family moved in. But she gotta admit it did work for her mother, and it does for her too. She took a deep breath as she sunk slowly into her bed and drifted of to a mid-afternoon nap.

Speed-dialing all four of her girls from the PC just thirty minutes before the first bell, the group call started as soon as they picked up immediately one by one. Crossing her legs on the leather back seat of the Range Rover, Massie checked her reflection on the side window as Alicia chirped:

"Hey, what's up Massie!"

"Yea, what's up with the early morning call?" Dylan yawned audibly as Alicia and Claire stifled a tiny laugh.

"Technically it's 12:30PM for Massie so it doesn't really-" Kristen's as per usual fact of the day got cut of with Claire's saying ''Hi'' and Alicia's excited voice asking about her day. As if like they don't call or text each other regularly, well except for the past few days because Massie has been busy with the flight and unpacking, though she tried responding to their messages so they don't get suspicious of her.

"Good morning, girls." Massie said, a slight smile curling across her glossy lips. "Come to the back faculty parking lot exactly at 7:45, I have a surprised for you"

All the ''Oohs" and "Aahs" echoed as Massie quickly said goodbye and hung up the call. She anticipated along the ride to school, oh how good it feels to be back.

As the Range Rover approached the parking lot entrance, she spotted Alicia's limo parked with Dean in the driver's seat. Massie signaled Issac to turn into the parking lot when she saw the four standing near the end of Alicia's limo, talking to each other excitedly.

Creeping towards her friends as slowly and undetectable as she could, when she finally came close enough:

"Surprise!" She shouted, startled all four of them. Massie thinks she saw Dylan jumped for a second. She threw her head back, letting her golden ash brown locks fall down from her should as she cracked.

"EHMAGAWD, Massie!" They all yelled in unison, as Alicia took a step forward hugging her tight. The other soon enclosed in the circle, all five of them huddled together. If Massie look at them closely enough, she can actually see some tears in their eyes.

"W-Wh-What are you doing...? Wh-Why are you here? What even?" Kristen stuttered as Massie beamed: "I'm back you guys!"

"Forreal?" Dylan asked.

"For real." Massie confirmed.

They all tearing up now, "OMG. We miss you," Alicia and Claire murmured. Massie hugged her group of friends tighter, "I missed you guys too."

As soon as she said it, the first bell rang. They all looked at Massie, expecting her to direct their regular morning routine. This time Massie looked over at Alicia, seeing her nodded slightly and with that Massie taken her cue.

"Okay, we will be fashionably five minutes late as usual. Outfit checks! Dylan!" Massie clapped her hands as she talked energetically.

Dylan gave a spin and a light bow at the end when she received a 9.5 from Massie. Next is Claire's turn; she smiled shyly as the stood forward. She was sporting a thick long sleeve mahogany red knitted sweater over True Religion dark blue jeans (hand-me-down from Dylan) and a pair of black cowboy boots.

"Not bad. 9.3" Massie nodded. Claire has upped her fashion sense and is looking a bit more suitable and in tune with how the PC dress now. No more Old Navy parkas and Target capris pants. Massie knew this day would come, she looked at Claire proudly with a small smile on her face as Claire smiled back"

Alicia is wearing classic Ralph Lauren black and laid back loose blazer with an earthy warm fleece top underneath, donned on top of figure fitting black jeans also from Ralph Lauren. On her feet are the latest moccasins from Miu Miu. "9.6 for Alicia" Massie resonated as Alicia beamed.

"As for Kristen your outfit is cute and sporty but maybe you should switch your styles up a bit. I'd like you to try mix and match other brands beside Juicy Couture. 9.2" Kristen pouted but she knew Massie was right.

"Okay let's walk to class to the beat of Britney's "Work Bitch." Ready? Ah one, Ah two, ... Six, Seven, Eight" Massie clapped her hands as the Pretty Committee falls into rhythm as the synchronize walked to the beat. The back door of the hall way swung open and filled Massie with familiar smell and sound of students bustling across lockers trying to get to class. As soon as the PC entered, everyone came to a halt. They continued walking as whispers rose.

"Is that Massie?" "When was she back?" "Oh my God this is big news!" "So the Alpha is finally back and the PC is reunited?"

The murmurs and whispers growing as Massie grinned ear to ear. "Yes bitches, Massie is back." Her happy thought came to a halt as well.

Cam couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked several times just to make sure he's seeing it right. It really is Massie. He took a deep breath and casually walked over to the PC from where he was standing, in front of his locker.

"Hi, Claire. 'Morning, peeps." Cam greeted.

"Cam, hunnnnnn!" Claire beamed her brightest smile and reach up for a kiss. Cam took cue and leaned in, letting her lips touch his cheeks. He pulled back right after, looking at Massie. His eyes are still wide in disbelief and in them are a glint of longing. He smiled.

"Massie Block. You're back!" He shifted uncomfortably. Massie couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of a boyish version of him, back in the days when he always shifted his body this way whenever talking to her.

"Yep, I'm here. What's up?" Massie gave a wider smile this time. "You and Claire are still dating i see. I'm glad"

His heart sunk. Did she really mean that? Of course she didn't. Massie has dreaded their relationship to be over since so so long, but she never had the courage to admit or tell anyone about it. Obviously that's a bad idea cause Claire is her best friend and going behind Claire's back like that. And Massie really wasn't sure if Cam is serious about Claire or not. He probably is since they've been dating since 7th grade, almost three years now. What guy would stay for three long years if he wasn't serious? Massie sighed inwardly.

She snapped out of her thought as Alicia's fingers were snapping in front of her face. "Earth to Massie! Massie!"

Massie brushed off Alicia's hand as she huffed. "What?"

"We're going to be really late if we don't hurry up to class. Come on!" Alicia said urgently. Massie noticed Claire, Kristen, and Dylan have already gone to their classes and so did Cam. The hall way was empty with a few students now. Grabbing her bff's hand, they speed ran to their homeroom class in another building.

 **Sooooo... a little bit short for this chapter but I think this is the best place to stop here. Derrington will appear in the next chapter, along with other characters as well. How did you like the story so far? Please submit comments and follow this story if you're interested. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
